tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Unusual Suspects
Julie and her friends are framed for a series of pranks and set out to prove their name. Meanwhile, a fanboy of a TV show is slowly driven to madness by his worship of it and seeks to kill everyone who mocked it and him. Bob and Enid become addicted to a show which is actually a live feed from an alien base. Plot Cold Open Bob and Enid catch Colleen watching TV, just as the school bus arrives. She explains that she's a fan of the show but is unable to explain it due to it mainly being about a living bowl of salad and a strawberry smoothie playing in a pool, only speaking to berate the parents. Colleen leaves and Bob and Enid decide to watch the show out of morbid curiosity. Episode At school, Colleen discusses the show she watched, but the convo soon changes to another show, the Super Crime Fighters. The kids deride the show for a number of factors, namely harping on the overly corny tone and ugly animation. This gets the attention of Glan Dular, a fan of the show who attempts to defend it but is shot down by a number of obnoxious insults. Cosmo calls Julie and her friends to his office; Jupiter gets herself into trouble to avoid having to give a presentation. Cosmo blames them for a series of pranks that occurred throughout the past few days, going by an anonymous tip. Julie and her friends plead their innocence, but due to them unintentionally admitting their involvement in a prank they actually did, he doesn't believe them and forces them to leave. The Elites have a telepathic meeting about what happened, debating whether or not Julie and her friends are truly innocent. Ruth brings up how Ms. Chapley had no reaction to the news, but Francis believes that she didn't hear about it yet or she isn't one to make public reactions. At lunch, Alison discovers Glan sitting by himself and musters the will to go talk to him, but winds up leaving when he goes into a tirade about the Super Crime Fighters. Alison insults him and he throws his lunch tray at her, but she ducks and it hits Clifford as he gets out of the telepathic trance. He shoves Glan into a trash can and throws it out the window. To Julie's Gang, they're playing basketball and are trying to make sense of their suspension. Julie and Jupiter are reluctant to tell their parents, Victor wants to just ignore it and take advantage of not going to school, Bernadette is apathetic but leans toward Victor's side and Mack wants to prove her innocence. Victor protests and Mack challenges him to sink the basketball to determine if they should go with Mack's plan; it misses and Victor reluctantly goes with the others. Their attention is drawn to the trash can Glan is in and they catch him in an alleyway. Annoyed by Glan's obsession with Super Crime Fighters, the group mock him and Julie tells him to stop watching the show. Angered, Glan leaves and insults the group, only to fall victim to a prank phone call by the neighborhood committee. Burt gives Enid a call, but she's too preoccupied with Colleen's show and has become starved and lethargic from constant viewing. The next morning, Julie and her friends congregate and determine that Ms. Chapley was the most likely reason they were suspended. They track her address and go to confront her, but they discover she had already left. Victor decides to break in and investigate, to the reluctance of the others who wind up coming in anyhow. In class, Glan is at unease over a nightmare he had previously. The other students, even Ms. Chapley, taunt him over his obsession and he suffers a mental breakdown. Ms. Chapley discovers someone broke into her house and leaves to investigate; Brianna and Monique use the opportunity to flee, having not studied for an upcoming test and join the adults in watching Colleen's show. To Julie's Gang, through some thorough searching they locate a surveillance room and discover cameras are littered across the school. Feeling that they have an opportunity to prove their innocence, Ms. Chapley comes in and reveals she has the footage. She then reveals that she did the pranks to get them suspended out of her own disgust for what their group stands for; she admits this knowing Cosmo would never believe them. The group leave defeated, later coming across a now mad Glan. The group follows him to a TV station on the outskirts of town. Upon reaching the station, they come across the head of programing, a robot named Se0. He had brainwashed Glan into becoming a fan of Super Crime Fighters and intends to use him to lure more kids to him to have a permanent screening audience for more programs. We learn that Glan had rigged the chairs at the school to move; this evidenced by the kids being hauled over to the station. The group hacks into Se0's system and deactivate it. While the kids manage to recover, Glan is seemingly brain damaged. The gang discovers the creatures from Colleen's show and they reveal their plan to desensitize everyone through television so they could carry out an invasion uninhibited. Glan recovers and discovers the creature, but is more concerned over the substance of their transmission. Wanting a break, they put Glan in their place. He performs in the same vein as the Super Crime Fighters, which bore the viewers. The gang leave, with Se0 in tow. The gang rigs Se0, using him to hypnotize Ms. Chapley into giving them evidence to prove their innocence. At school the next day, the kids celebrate the return of Julie and co., and have learned that Ms. Chapley has been suspended. They use this opportunity to see Glan's fate, and see that he's continuing to entertain viewers. The aliens, angered over the futility of their plan, mercifully cut the feed. Going back to Colleen's parents and company, they've died of malnourishment, the room they're in has fallen apart and rats and bugs have infested the house. Trivia * Glan's name is a pun on the term "glandular". * Corky's actual name is revealed in the episode. * When Victor's overlooking the contents in Ms. Chapley's fridge, it's actually a vague reference to a similar line given in an episode of Tales from the Darkside. * Strange took inspiration from the 1995 Street Fighter cartoon when making this episode. Complaints toward the fictitious Super Crime Fighters are nodes to negative factors in Street Fighter.